Vacation
by pesi
Summary: Sara’s taking some vacation time while Grissom’s is away, when she is attacked and taken from her home the race is on to uncover who did it, but the team find that isn’t all they uncover.
1. Chapter 1

Sara's taking some vacation time while Grissom's is away, when she is attacked and taken from her home the race is on to uncover who did it, but the team find that isn't all they uncover.

A/N I started writing this before season seven aired to it takes place between season 6 and 7.

'Take some vacation time, relax' that would have been easier if it wasn't for the sixth crash emanating through the wall to Sara Sidle's apartment. Her next door neighbours Kelly and her boyfriend Dan were always having heated arguments, so banging was no more out of the ordinary than the shouting Sara could hear almost word perfect. She strongly suspected him of abuse and had run background searches to check him out but found nothing. Despite her intimate knowledge of the subject Sara's attempt to talk to Kelly had failed miserably, even when she saw she had a black eye and tried to get Kelly to confess. Apparently accusing Dan out right wasn't the best way to go about it, she discovered all it did was make Kelly close up and Dan give Sara evils every time he saw her. Grissom was currently away at a teaching conference that lasted for another day yet, she wanted him to be back she missed him, she missed his apartment. She had told him she wanted to stay in her house while he was away, after all she was selling it to move in with him she thought it would be nice to stay for a bit again but she was quickly regretting it.

Sara was jolted awake from the entomology book she was reading by a shout, no not a shout, a scream. Sara shot up and found herself banging on Kelly's door.

"Sara sorry we didn't wake you did we?" came Kelly opening the door her hand physically shaking, she knew Sara worked nights and there arguments must wake her up.

"No, Are you ok? I heard a scream," asked Sara anxiously as Dan appeared his face red from shouting.

"We're fine, just an argument we'll keep the noise down now, right?" he said looking at Kelly who nodded like an obedient dog.

"Kelly?" Sara asked ignoring Dan completely.

"We said were fine." Dan pulled Kelly inside by her arm and out of Sara's view. On instinct Sara put her arm up so it blocked the door.

"People don't normally scream in arguments," said Sara staring Dan down. She was taken back as his large hand grasped her arm tightly

"We're fine if you'd stop been so nosey we'd be better" he spat wrenching Sara's arm from the doorframe and pushing her slim frame backwards. Sara was on the verge of taking a swing at him but the door was slammed her face and she was forced to retreat with no evidence.

Sara found herself wondering around her apartment unable to go back and focus on her book, she'd read most of her books during her first three days off. The shrill sound of her phone broke her thoughts.

"Hey," came Catherine's voice

"Please tell me your swamped and you want me to come in," said Sara almost pleading

"No you're on vacation Sara, it's this thing you do when you don't work. We just wanted to know if you fancy coming out for breakfast with us tomorrow at the Carsson before shift"

"Oh fancy did everyone get a pay rise while I was away?" asked Sara.

"No, we changed the locks. Greg got some free food from a grateful owner; I think he flashed his boyish good looks at her. We'll met you there about nine," remarked Cath

"Sure this vacation is driving me mad."

"Try relaxing your back tomorrow," laughed Cath hanging up as loud music came though the walls into Sara's apartment

"That's easy for you to say," Sara mumbled to herself.

Sara tossed in her bed, after spending most of her time awake during the night and as being a insomniac she had trouble sleeping at the best of time's, her body clock was well and truly screwed up even with been awake all through the day she couldn't drop off. Something wasn't right, something in her mind was keeping her awake.

Two hours later Sara rolled over and looked at her clock, two am and she hadn't slept at all despite her body's protests. Her head was fuzzy and body exhausted, but her mind was keeping her wake it refused to switch off. She could hear something in the distance something strange a scratching, Then a small pop. Something wasn't right now she could hear footsteps next door. No they weren't next door they were to close. Instinct kicked in and she rolled herself out of bed. Her gun was across the room in her wardrobe. She could hear clearly now someone was in her apartment. Sara Sidle was never a victim, she wasn't her mother and she certainly wasn't her father but she now found herself creeping towards her wardrobe, scared. She wasn't used to been scared but now someone was in her apartment she could hear them, actually she couldn't they'd stopped moving. She took one step forwards when the bedroom door burst open. Some part of her brain told her to move to get her gun. Her body complied just not fast enough a fist connected with her face and she was forced backwards. All she could see was someone in a black hooded top bearing down on her. Trained in weaponless defence wasn't helping her now. She took a swing but a strong hand grabbed her arm some part of the CSI in her took over and scratched at him with her free hand drawing blood, great for DNA not so great for her. He pushed her arm back behind her head and she fell to the floor so he was straddling her before he took another swing at her face. Sara tasted blood in her mouth and spots danced in front of eyes but she fought to stay awake. As her senses came back she became aware both her wrists were been held, no bound together, tape was been wrapped tightly round them. With all her remaining strength she struggled against him but she was no match. He laughed as she struggled, she heard it but was unable to see his face. She was struggling to see anything that she could use later. A sudden sharp blow to her stomach winded her as he kneed her before getting up. Sara rolled into the foetal position coughing and gasping for breath before she was pulled so she was knelt facing him. She saw his face now, well she would have but he had a scarf wrapped around it, all she could see was his eyes and she recognised the look in them. It was the same look her father got when he was angry.

"MOVE BITCH" the muffled voice commanded throwing Sara across the room and causing her to land on her knees

"UP NOW. COME ON BITCH MOVE" he shouted anger filling his voice. Shakily Sara managed to get to her feet. She ran she knew it was stupid but survival instinct kicked in and she tried to get away. She ran into the main part of her apartment to find the back window missing.

"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU WOMEN? DO AS YOUR TOLD," shouted the voice as a hand pushed down on the back of her neck forcing her to the floor. She screamed hoping someone would hear it but another hand was clamped around her mouth causing her to swallow the mouth full of blood she had. It tasted fowl, she was struggling to breath and found herself been forced to her knees beginning to choke on the blood running down her throat. She gagged feeling bile rise in her throat but the hand clamped across her mouth stopped her from been sick as she began to choke.

To the assailant it looked like she was fitting as her body shuck violently as hands kept her down.

The hand then moved from her mouth and her stomach contents spilled onto the floor. Coughing and spitting the last remains out while a hand held her down by her shoulder. The next thing she knew a sharp pain shot through her back as a piece of wood connected with her. She fell forwards inches away from the blood and vomit now pooled on the floor. A pain like lightening shot through her head and everything went dark.

TBC …………………………….. I probably will update this fic everyone couple of weeks so please review and don't think I've forgotten about if I don't post quickly. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I'm updating this sooner than I thought because the reviews have encouraged me so much. I doubt will update it again until next week but please keep them coming.

A low hum was the first thing Sara became aware of; the next thing was the intense pain throughout her body and fowl taste in her mouth. She was curled in on herself like a contortionist in pitch back. She tired to move but hit something every time. She found panic washing over her, she couldn't see and couldn't move. She began hyperventilating; hot tears were now running down her face. She began jerking about violently trying to move. Her wrists were bound and her legs only had inches of moment. As she moved she panicked more unable to breath dots danced in the blackness and then consumed her.

Sara came to once again in blackness; no there was some light creping in making it greyer than black. Panic rose in her again but she was able calm herself by taking deep breaths. Her whole body stung and ached. Her mouth tasted of blood and she could tell by the tightness of her skin it had dried on her face and possibly her head, judging by the throbbing in it. Her legs were shaking involuntary. Moving slightly Sara hit the side realising where she was; she was in the trunk of a car that was the low hum she could hear. The light was filtering in though a tiny crack where the trunk closed. She had to get out, feeling around she hit where the carpet was sticking up. Feeling along she hit something cold, something metal. Adrenalin shot through her body as she felt along the object and pulled, it came lose and she was able to confirm the object was a crowbar. Twisting painfully she got both hands around it and with one sharp tug it came free clanging slightly but covered by the noise of the road. Her hands painfully stretched around her back she began using the bar to saw at the tape around her wrists; cutting her arms she managed to free them. Sara manoeuvred the bar so it was pressed against the trunk lid. She rapidly felt along for the lock and began hitting it with the crowbar. In the dim light it was hard to see the lock and with her body still shaking it was hard to use the crowbar correctly. She hit something and it got caught slightly. Her breath catching in her throat she put all her effort into pushing at the trunk lid. With a pop the trunk jerked and light shone in as the lid popped open slightly. Relief flooded through her body but she couldn't savour it. The chances were whoever was driving knew the trunk was open she had to get out now. Painfully she pushed the trunk fully open with her back. The lines on the road were flickering by, not at great speed showing the car wasn't going that fast. Sara braced herself the best she could and rolled sideways out. The ground connected hard with her right shoulder then her left and her back and face as she rolled across the ground, knees stinging like when you fell over on concrete she came to a stop. She became aware she had just thrown herself into the middle of the road where any on coming car would hit her, but nothing did. Her eyes seemed stuck open but weren't' focussing properly. Staggering she got to her knee's, there were no other cars on the road. She recognised the road it was a back street not far from the lab, the car she was in had gone from view. She still wasn't safe. Her feet seemed to take over as he stood up and began walking forwards but she didn't know where. They guided her forwards each step hurt and wore her out but she kept placing one-foot forwards trudging blindly on. She was aware she was around people as noise filtered in around her but she didn't stop she kept walking.

Catherine was sat in her office flicking through the personal files looking for Sara's mobile number. She had just out right lied to Ecklie that Sara was at the dentists and wasn't late, she didn't' even know why she lied, she was worried. Sara was never late and very rarely off. It worried her more Sara hadn't turned up to breakfast, well to everyone else it was dinner but to them it as breakfast. Nick had tried ringing her home but got no reply and it turned out no one had her mobile number. Greg had decided she had forgot and was going to stroll in as if nothing happened although Cath suspected that was to reassure himself not her. Just as Cath picked up the phone to dial her office door swung open. There was Sara stood in the doorway.

"WARRICK." Cath screamed getting up from her chair. Sara was covered in blood, some had dried on her face but there was a small flow of bright red liquid running down by her ear. She was wearing a pair of pyjamas that were ripped, scuffed and covered in dirt. Her feet were bare, dirty and bloody. Cath noticed her wrists were red raw and scratched, a sure sign of been bound.

"Oh my god Sara what happened?" asked Cath as Warrick came running and froze. Sara simply let go tears falling fast down her bruised cheeks, as her knees gave way Cath caught her "Warrick phone an ambulance now," Cath shouted at him.

"I had to come here" mumbled Sara "I scratched him, he put me in his trunk, I got out, I had to get here, people were looking, someone touched my arm" said Sara not making much sense when Brass came in and froze almost hitting Catherine and Sara who was crumpled on the floor. Seeing Sara sat on the floor, nothing put a thin pair of blue checked pyjama bottoms and a white top covering her Brass felt anger rise up in him.

"Cath I….. oh god it was right," he stopped "I just got a call, a women beaten wondering down the street in her pyjamas. A patrol car saw her while on a call lost her in the crowd, said it looked like Sara. Sofia's out looking now," he explained.

Cath was shaking her head, she was terrified for Sara she didn't' know what had happened but to have her broken down shaking like this she dreaded to think and she knew exactly what Brass was thinking from his look, she was thinking the same, had she been raped.

"Sara it's ok your going to hospital. Warrick get me a coat or something to put over her," said Cath taking her arm but Sara cried out and pulled away cradling it. Cath noticed it was shaped oddly, probably broken. Warrick was about to warn Cath about losing trace evidence if he gave Sara a coat but he was interrupted "do you want me to come with you?"

"Warrick" answered Sara for some reason having Warrick made her feel better, she was less connected with him than anyone else so he was less likely to try and comfort her which was annoying Sara at the minute, she wanted to be strong but it was hard having everyone look at her.

"He broke into my bedroom" Sara started "he knocked me out" she finished as if the thought was only just occurring to her "I woke up in the trunk. I don't' know what happened" Sara stopped she was panicking, her breath short and ragged.

"Oh, Warrick paper bag, something," said Cath holding Sara as she struggled for breath. Brass was shouting at Archie for a paper bag he looked very confused as to why the detective was yelling at him until he handed one to him and saw Sara, he backed off obligingly, Hodges had told him he saw her come in wearing pyjamas but he ignored him.

"Ok slow breaths," said Cath handing her the bag.

"I want ……Grissom," said Sara in between gasps. All she wanted was for him to hold her to tell her she was safe and she would feel it.

Cath looked at Warrick slightly confused as two paramedics arrived she just nodded.

TBC ……….


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N there will be probably be a wait for the next part because of work but please keep the reviews coming they make me want to write.**

Sara was sat huddling her knees, her face had dried blood down one side and her eyes were darting following the nurse who was talking to Warrick.

"Sara I've got to process you" said Warrick in apologetic tone. Sara simply held out her bruised wrists that were red and slightly blistered from the tape that had bound them. Warrick swabbed her wrists desperately trying not to see Sara but someone else sat there. He continued to take trace evidence from her avoiding any bruises.

"I'm sorry," said Warrick taking his camera out. As he photographed Sara's injuries her eye's glazed over staring at something behind him. "Sara I need to see your side the nurse said you probably have broken some ribs." Sara lifted her top, her gaze not dropping. Her top now lifted revealed a large darkening area across her stomach and up her left hand side.

Sara had fixated on the light switch staring at it not looking at Warrick knowing that if she did she would break down again and she wasn't going to do that she was stronger.

"Your going to want my clothes," said Sara once Warrick had finished tape lifting.

Warrick nodded, "Sara the nurse…she's going to do a rape kit I'll be outside," he said handing the nurse a box and some bags for Sara's clothes. Once Warrick was outside he lent against the wall and allowed the tears that had been building to escape silently.

Sara sat silently on the bed as the nurse explained to Sara what she was going to do but Sara wasn't listening she'd heard the speech many times before when she was with victims. She sat like a statue as her injuries were looked at only moving when the nurse touched the back of her head sending pain coursing throughout her body.

Five minutes later and the nurse came out and handed the now full bags to Warrick along with the box.

"No signs of trauma," she said handing him the box.

"Thank god," replied Warrick picking up his camera and kit,"I'm ok to go in?"

"Yes" replied the nurse disappearing.

When Warrick went back in Sara had been cleaned up a bit, a pad was taped to the cut on her head and most of the blood had been wiped off leaving a bruise beginning to form on her chin. Her broken arm was laid delicately across her stomach while the other wrist had a white bandage around it covering the cuts and bruises. Warrick sighed seeing another bruise beginning to show on her right shoulder.

"Hey," said Sara with a slight attempt at a smile. "I've got to go for some x-rays" she said lifting her arm slightly and putting one gently on her side, "got some stitches apparently I've got a bloody hole in the back of my head she got this out of it," Sara held an evidence bag with a tiny splitter of wood in it. "Thought you might want to put it on the fridge or something, war wounds" said Sara attempting a joke to ease the tension but it made it worse. "Guess he hit me with something wood doesn't narrow it down much."

"Sara were going to get whoever did this I promise," said Warrick sitting on the end of her bed

"Don't' make promises Warrick," said Sara looking down.

"Sara," Warrick gently put his hand under her chin and lifted it "I don't' make promises I can't keep. Do you really think Nick, Greg and Catherine are going to let this one go?" he asked as her eyes met his "Catherine phoned Grissom apparently he swore down the phone and hung up. I don't think he's going to let it go either" said Warrick standing up as the nurse came back in, "I let you get some rest," he said picking up his bags and camera.

"Cath's going to come and keep you company until they let you out then Brass needs to…interview you," he said then kissed her on the forehead before leaving he added "Catherine didn't have a chance to tell Grissom exactly what happened she said you'd been kidnapped, attacked and he went off on one, he finally realised how precious you are did he?" asked Warrick as Sara looked up, "I'm not a CSI for nothing" said Warrick getting a hint of a smile out of Sara.

Grissom was marching down the corridor so fast it almost looked like a run. He came to a halt nearly flattening Ecklie who had just stepped into the hallway.

"What the hell happened?" shouted Grissom his face unreadable. Catherine heard him shout and appeared behind him about to step in.

"Grissom perhaps we should go into my office," started Ecklie.

"No just tell me what's happened? Where's Sara?" asked Grissom anger now showing in his tensed expression.

"Gil I know you're fond of Sara," started Ecklie in a condescending tone, "but we all need to be detached. I can't have you on the case if your going…" he was cut off by a outburst.

"You bastard," shouted Grissom as everything in the lab seemed to stop, "someone kidnapped my fiancé so I'm sorry if a I can't be detached." shouted Grissom

Nick was stood slightly behind Cath with Greg who was repeatedly tapping him on the arm mouth open, looking like he'd seen a ghost. This announcement had taken Ecklie off guard and he was stood staring at the seething Grissom.

"Gil," Catherine seemed the only person not in shock, she stepped forwards and gently touched his shoulder. She began to lead him away from Ecklie, "Sara's at desert palms, she asked for you. Warrick's with her," said Catherine, Grissom didn't falter as he started to walk away only to shout, "once I have seen her this is _my_ case." he called as Ecklie stood not having a clue what to do as Cath led Grissom towards Nick and Greg.

"What do you need us for?" asked Nick as Grissom approached them.

"Go to Sara's wait for me there" he told them "phone Brass get him there" he told Nick then reached in his pocket and handed something to Greg "go to my house get Sara some clothes there in the wardrobe on the right hand side," he told Greg who simply nodded. "Then go wait with Nick," he added. Greg nodded as he walked away with Cath.

"How? When? Wow" said Greg tuning to Nick

"Good questions" replied Nick looking just as confused as everyone else in the building that had now turned into a low buzz as the discussions of Grissom and Sara started.

**TBC ………………….**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N sorry about the wait hopefully it was worth it and the next one wont be as long coming. Thanks for the reviews

Warrick was a man on a mission. The evidence bags he held tightly clutched to his chest as she walked the lab halls were possibly the most important things he had ever held.

"Hey," Hodges gave a half smile as Warrick walked into, "is that?" he didn't quite finis the question but got a nod of response.

"Grissom was in here a while ago shouting the odds at Ecklie, not to pleased about his fiancé been hurt." Hodges waited for the reaction, the look of shock the stunned silence he got none. Instead Warrick continued to separate the evidence bags.

"I know Hodges," said Warrick seeing the man string at him.

"You knew?" asked Hodges sceptically.

"I knew there was something going on, didn't' get the engaged bit" he said with a smile that faded as he took out Sara's blood stained clothes, "Seems quick," added Warrick not taking his eyes off what he was doing.

"How long did you know Tina?" asked Hodges finally getting a reaction from Warrick. Sensing now was not the best time Hodges simply picked up sample tube containing the wood splinter.

"Head wound," he sighed quietly reading the label he turned and set to work in the silence that ha encompassed the lab.

Grissom had been in such a hurry to get to the hospital it seemed strange now that he was approaching the room Sara was in he slowed down. He didn't know what to expect or how to react. He was terrified she would push him away and he wouldn't be able to help, he wasn't sure he could help even if she didn't.

"This one," said Cath stopping outside a door "you want me to wait outside?" she asked, as Grissom didn't move to enter.

"Could you come in with me?" asked Grissom fighting to keep his voice sable. Cath nodded and swung the door open. There laid in a bed on the opposite side of the room was Sara. The first thing he noticed was the large cut going across her forehead then the bruises on her face, arms, the deep cuts on her left arm and the bandage around the hr left wrist.

Sara had never been so pleased to see Grissom her instinct was to reach out to him but as she did it pulled her sore ribs and she winced. In an instant Grissom was at her side gently taking her good arm and perching on the side of the bed helping her so she was lent back against the pillow piled up behind her.

"I was scared," whispered Sara tears now falling down her face once again.

"It's ok now," reassured Grissom his tears now matching Sara's. Catherine hung in the doorway watching they way they acted. How she didn't notice it before she didn't know, the way they knew each other's needs and movements showed an intimate knowledge of each other. Grissom was smoothing Sara's hair back from her face while gently holding her hand in his own as if it had always been there.

"Hey Cath, I'm pleased to see you too" said Sara after a beat and Cath entered further into the room taking the seat at the side of the bed, "thanks," said Sara, needing no more words Cath nodded.

"What's that?" asked Grissom as his hand while smoothing her hair caught against the dressing.

"I got hit they got a piece of wood out it, they shaved my hair." she added in a voice that for some reason made Cath smile, "I've got bald patches before you," added Sara trying to wipe her tears with her cast arm but instead hurting her already sore face. As a substitute Grissom traced his hand across he cheek and gently stroked them away.

Catherine was expecting to feel like she was interrupting a privet moment but she felt comfortable, after all she was sat with two people she'd known for years.

"We've going to get them Sara," whispered Grissom leaning in.

"I know," said Sara leaning forwards so her head was rested against his.

"There letting me out once the doctors seen me," said Sara pulling back "I guess you'll want a statement."

"Not until your ready" said Cath in a firm voice.

"I'm ready," replied Sara.

"I need to go and meet Greg and Warrick at our house," said Grissom the words 'our house' coming out so easily.

"I'll stay with her I'll phone Brass we'll go back to the station make the statement then she can come back to mine."

"I am here," interrupted Sara.

"I know," replied Grissom squeezing her hand, "and for that I'm grateful" he lent in and kissed her before breaking contact with her arm. Once he'd left Sara tuned to look at Cath how was sat legs crossed in the chair staring intently.

"So you've got a bit of explaining to do, fiancé" smiled Cath, "don't think all those bruises will get you out of it." That was exactly what Sara needed to be treated normal and Cath knew that from the small smile of appreciation she got back

TBC……………..


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N if you have reviewed and I haven't thanked you….Thank you : )**

Pulling up to his house was a strange sensation for Grissom. It was the first time in three weeks that he had seen it and now it looked like work. There were patrol cars parked in the street, crime scene tape set up as a cordon around his door. They were only living there temporally until they found somewhere bigger. He had decided to move in with Sara and sell his town house because it would be easier to get the money together that way; he was now beginning to wish he had taken up Sara's suggestion of buying a tent and pitching up in Catherine's garden. Of course that suggestion had come after a few drinks. Now a stab of pain shot through his heart. She was lying in a hospital bed beaten and he wasn't there for her, someone had broken into their home and done that to her. He finally understood how the victim's and their families felt when their invaded their homes with cameras and powders. As he got out his car he saw Nick and Greg standing outside the main door to the complex. To his right was their front door with yellow crime scene tape blocking the path a meter either side only just allowing the neighbours room to poke their heads out to see what was going on.

"We're interviewing the neighbours," said Sofia's simply as Grissom passed her and made his was to his house. Greg and Nick followed behind him picking their kits up. Grissom paused before finally ducking under the tape and entering. He took two paces into the main room before stopping. In front of him was a small pool of blood, to the right vomit and shattered glass where vase had been knocked over. Looking down the hall he saw the bedroom door was open. Sara was in pyjamas when they found her so she had come from there.

"I'll process the bedroom," said Grissom walking into the room and shutting the door behind him. Nick and Greg didn't question, they just looked at the scene in front of them.

"Window's missing," said Greg noticing the breeze.

"Not shattered, just missing," said Nick stepping forward carefully to avoid any evidence. He made his way across the room to where the entire window and frame had been removed.

"How did they do that?" asked Greg out loud.

"They didn't take it very far. It's on the lawn," said Nick snapping some photos. "Easy enough to do it if you know how. I've replaced a couple of window's myself. Old fashioned fittings not as secure," he added shaking his head. "I'll dust it for prints," he finished, going behind a screen Sara had up and out the back door. Greg was left alone staring down at his friend's blood now soaked into the carpet. His finger hovered over his camera he shook off the anger creeping into his heart and began snapping pictures.

"No finger prints but got a footprint," said Nick startling Greg as he came back in.

"Carpet piles disturbed down here, running then…." Greg trailed off looking at the two dark lines where the pile had been pulled the wrong way.

"Then dragged," finished Nick.

Grissom was sitting on their bed breathing heavily trying to focus on finding who did this but nothing could put him in the usual detached frame of mind now.

"Grissom," said Nick quietly knocking on the door. Grissom looked up the deep hurt and anger showing in the older man's eyes.

"She…Sara," he corrected himself. "Was in here when he broke in. Most of the disturbance is in the hall and main room so she got out." Grissom stopped, he couldn't continue.

"I'll talk it out," said Nick taking a breath.

Sara found it strange sitting on this side of the table with Brass nervously pacing outside the room while Catherine sat next to her with one hand out on the table ready to offer support. Instead of the usual cold comfort Sara was sitting on several cushions Brass had brought her after she winced when she sat down, her ribs constricting her breathing.

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" asked Brass coming into the room and sitting down opposite the two women clearly as uncomfortable as Sara.

"Yes," replied Sara firmly.

"Okay. I want you to talk me though what happened but if at anytime you want to stop…"

"Jim," Sara used his first name catching him off guard. He simply nodded and allowed her to speak.

"I was tired. I remember looking at the clock it was two a.m., my neighbours had been arguing as usual and I was worried about her."

"About who?" asked Brass.

"Kelly, my neighbour."

"Why were you worried?" he asked trying to avoid looking at her injuries. Every time he saw the cuts on her arm he felt a powerful urge to go punch his fist through the glass wall.

"They argue a lot. I think her boyfriend abuses her but as usual can't get anything on him," she said as Brass nodded. "I scratched him," said Sara suddenly as if just remembering.

"Its in D.N.A." said Cath touching Sara's bandaged wrist gently.

"I looked at the clock," Sara shut her eyes trying to remember and trying to block out the world.

"There was a pop."

"The intruder took the window out so he has some sort of experience. Old frames can be popped out with little noise if you know how," said Nick as the group stood around the draftee window.

"I heard footsteps, I thought it was next door but they were too loud," said Sara her face screwing up as she wondered why she didn't realise at the time. How she could have just lied there and waited. "I went to get my gun from the wardrobe when the door opened."

"The footprint and impression indicate that he kicked the door open," the group were now gathered around the door opened into the bedroom. Grissom's hand traced the cracks of the door hearing the bang and seeing Sara the other side lying vulnerably in bed.

"He had a black hooded top on," said Sara trying to remember something else about him, anything. "He hit me, I fell backwards. There were white walls… I think I was in the hallway," she stopped and hovered her hand over her bruised jaw. Catherine's fingers now intertwined themselves with hers as she put her hand back down. "I tried to hit him but he grabbed my hand. I scratched him. He had my hand behind my back and he hit me again." The images in her mind were getting fuzzy. "He took my other hand behind my back and taped them. I thought…." She trailed off. She didn't need to finish, they could see from the fear edged into her eyes what she had thought was coming.

"There are traces of blood on the carpet and fibres, probably from duck tape. He restrained her and tied her up in the hallway," said Nick looking down at the carpet now marked with yellow numbers. Grissom couldn't look down at Sara's blood staining the floor.

"He hit me in the stomach. I was laying down," Sara struggled with the memory as she heard him shout. She fought the tears forcing there way into her vision. "He had a scarf: dark coloured, around his face," she stopped again taking a long breath. "He said, 'move bitch' and threw me. I hit something when I fell."

"Once she was restrained he got her in here. She probably fought. Knocked the vase over." Grissom sighed as he saw Sara struggling, fighting with everything she had. "She was forced down again here," said Nick pointing to the pile of disturbance and almost choking on his own words as he saw someone forcing Sara to her knees.

"I tried to run when he let go. I think my window was gone," she said looking confused as to how her window could just go. "He grabbed me, forced me down. I think I screamed," she stopped not wanting to go on as she saw the look on her friend's faces. Brass was seething angry while Catherine wore the look of a corned mother. "My mouth was bleeding and he covered it with his hand. I swallowed the blood and I was sick." Sara looked down humiliated but Catherine caught her eye and rested a hand on her shoulder almost forcing her head up.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of," she whispered.

"Sara was bleeding at this point from one or more of the blows. Possibly one to her head, maybe a concussion causing sickness," said Nick quickly not wanting the image of that to linger too long in his minds eye. Greg was standing behind the two men taking it all in. Sara was never someone Greg considered vulnerable but now as they talked about her as a victim, as one of the scenes to process, she was and he was determined to catch the man who had done this to her.

"I don't remember anything else until the car," said Sara her voice shaking. "My head hurt then that's it. God, you'd think I'd be better. More details," she said crossly.

"Sara, you're doing great ," responded Brass.

"Sara, you're doing fine. Just carry on at your on pace," Catherine rubbed her arm gently avoiding any sore spots waiting for Sara to continue.

"Pool of blood here. Probably from her head wound which knocked her out and then he carried her out the building," finished Nick as the three men stood around the crimson pool.

"So where did they go then?" asked Greg looking outside.

"Where ever it was Sara was strong enough to get herself back to the lab," said Nick.

"She's strong," muttered Grissom wanting desperately to go be with her in the interview but he knew there was no way he could sit there calmly and let her speak and that was what she needed to do right now.

TBC ……………………. … 


	6. Chapter 6

"I remember waking up in the dark," said Sara pulling her hands under the table and away from view to hide that they were shaking slightly giving away her resolve. "My hands and feet were bound. I could hear the car engine humming and I was bouncing about." Sara closed her eyes as she remembered the panic that had set in when she had realized the she was enclosed. "There was some light, enough for me to see a little. I think the interior was grey, from where the light shone on it." She paused as Catherine's hand searched hers out under the table linking with it on her lap. "I felt the carpet sticking up behind me and felt a metal crow bar. I pulled it out and cut the tape around my hands, there's probably blood," Sara stroked the scratches on her wrists. "I did the same to the tape on my feet then opened the lock with it. The trunk opened and I just rolled out." She said it like it was something simple, 'I just rolled out.'

"You rolled out of a moving vehicle?" said Catherine not meaning to sound critical.

"It wasn't until after I hit the ground that realised I just jumped into the middle of the road. The car didn't stop it just kept going and there was nothing coming either."

"Sara, can you describe the car?" asked Brass.

"I didn't even look at the plate," said Sara hanging her head. "It was mid blue, quite old looking. Scruffy, rusted, dirty… I didn't really look. I just wanted to get away."

"That's understandable," reassured Catherine.

"Then I just walked. I recognised the street, Newbury, the one where all the service roads run off." Brass nodded and jotted it down.

"I just wanted to get here so I walked. I remember people talking, someone touched my arm. I saw a patrol car but it's all blurred into one. I just remember everyone looking, then I was in reception with Judy shouting at me, then I came to your office and you know the rest." Sara said tears forcing themselves to the surface.

"Lets get you back to my house so you can rest," Catherine waited for Sara to slowly get up then took her good arm and helped her limp from the room. It wasn't until she had left that Brass stood up perfectly calm. He picked up the tape recording then turned to leave the room before kicking the chair ha had been sitting in across it with a loud crash. He stopped, turned and left after venting his anger.

"How are you feeling?" asked Catherine as she and Sara pulled up outside her house.

"Sore," replied Sara honestly. Catherine cold see that the painkillers they had given her at the hospital were wearing off by the creased expression on Sara's face every time they hit a bump in the road.

"I've got the painkillers they gave you. I had the prescription made up while we were at the station," said Catherine dropping a hint as they went inside.

"I'm okay," insisted Sara. "You've redecorated," she observed having been to Catherine's house on two occasions, neither in the past year.

"Lindsey's cooking project saw to that," said Catherine putting her things down on the side. "Burned a hole in the side boards and got soot everywhere," Catherine explained as Sara leaed against the counter one hand at the side of her head.

"Headache?" asked Catherine.

"Just a little one," replied Sara knowing Catherine could see straight through her. "This thing weighs a ton," she added lifted her cast encased arm from the side.

"I've got the sling."

"I'm not wearing a sling," replied Sara sternly.

"Fine, but sit down," said Catherine pointing across the room to the sofa. Sara did as she was told and sat down grateful for the seat. Her head was pounding and her chest felt tight, as did her stomach where she had been hit.

"Honestly now, how are you feeling Sara?" said Catherine sitting down next to her with a glass of water and two painkillers.

"Am I really that translucent?" asked Sara.

"I can tell you're in pain because you're denying it so strongly," replied Catherine.

"My head feels like someone's beating a drum in it, it hurts to breathe too deeply and my stomach feels kind of queasy."

"How's the bruising?"

Sara lifted her top slightly; more bruising had appeared since at the hospital now stretching across ser entire abdomen with two darker impact points.

"No internal bleeding, the doctor said I might get a bit sick though, due to trauma or something. I wasn't really listening," admitted Sara.

"Here," Catherine handed her the glass and watched her take the tablets.

Over the next ten minutes Sara couldn't settle she kept getting up walking around.

"Sara sit down. You need to rest," said Catherine her tone high pitched with annoyance.

"I need to do something," said Sara. "I'm just sitting here while everyone else works."

"Sara you're the…" Catherine didn't want to say victim.

"Victim," Sara finished for her. "Which is why I need to be there. I need to be there for Grissom."

"No, he needs to be here for you." Arguing was making Sara's head hurt worse and getting her more agitated. That, Catherine could see. "There's nothing you can do."

"It's our home they're processing. He shouldn't even be on the case really." Because of her current condition Sara was having trouble thinking clearing and coming up with reasons why she should be there.

"Sara sit down," Catherine could see she was getting worse; she had turned as white as she had been when she had first run into her office: pale and sweaty.

"I need to be there."

"Okay," Catherine decided if it would calm her down it would be best. She would be there to keep an eye on her. "Okay, we'll go to the lab. Just so you can see him. Then you're coming back to rest. Grissom's coming over as well. Lindsey and my mum are away for the night and you can stay as long as you want." Catherine waited for Sara to respond but she just stood swaying slightly. "Sara?" said Catherine walking over to her.

"I think I need to sit down," said Sara slowly.

"Okay" Catherine grabbed a chair and brought it over to her lowering her down. "What's wrong?" she asked trying not panic. If Sara admitted something was wrong then it really was.

"Mild concussion," said Sara with an attempt at a smile. "Dizzy…bathroom," she added getting up. Catherine grabbed her side and led her quickly down the hall and into the bathroom. As Catherine was supporting most of her weight Sara slowly sunk to the floor taking deep breaths as the nausea rolled over her. They sat on the floor for a few minutes, Catherine gently rubbing her back as Sara jolted every few second like she was about to get sick but she managed to keep it down. Her colour began to return after five minutes.

"Sorry," said Sara leaning back.

"You don't have to be sorry for this," smiled Catherine running a hand through her hair. "You want to lie down?"

"You said we could go to the lab," said Sara sounding like a child who just had their toy taken away.

"That was before this," said Catherine.

"Please, I'm okay now," said Sara standing to prove it but ruining it when she had to grab the sink. "Once the painkillers kick in I'll be fine."

Reluctantly Catherine agreed. She was regretting the decision though as they arrived at the lab. Apparently travelling with a concussion made one car sick and Sara now required a change of clothes and Catherine's car detailing. Luckily Sara had clothes at work and Catherine managed to bully a tech into cleaning her car although Sara getting changed had taken longer than cleaning her car after Sara got stuck unable to lift her arms above her head with out considerable pain. Eventually they were ready and Catherine allowed Sara to sit with her while she did paperwork waiting for something from her case to come in.  
Catherine sat opposite the younger woman studying her from behind a file. The women who ran into her office just a few hours ago was one she had never seen and the one now was just returning the women she recognised. There was one other thing Catherine saw differently now all the little moments she had seen Sara and Grissom together in the past month showed her Sara had changed before this as had Grissom and she hadn't even realized.

**TBC .**


	7. Chapter 7

Brass pulled his Tahoe up alongside the parade of cars outside Sara's apartment. Taking a deep breath he ventured past the yellow crime scene tape to where three CSI's were gathered around.

"Hey." Brass made his presence known and the three men turned around each wearing a grim mask on their faces but Grissom's eye tinged with anger.

"How is she?" There was something Brass never thought he'd see; Gil Grissom getting it right, putting the people before the evidence. It took someone special to do that.

"She's doing well. Catherine took her back. She gave a good statement, got a description of the car, old and blue." said Brass not needing to look at his notes.

"How's it going here?"

Nick and Greg waited for Grissom to answer but he didn't move so Nick answered.

"Not much to go on. A shoe print, smudged," Nick's voice sounded as defeated as Greg looked.

"Neighbours aren't much use either," said Greg. "One heard banging but didn't bother doing anything. The others all slept through it."

"Have you talked to next door?" asked Brass remembering something Sara said.

"Yep, that would be the one who heard it and didn't do anything and one unhelpful man who was asleep."

"Well, Sara mentioned the unhelpful man and his girlfriend. She suspects abuse." said Brass perking Grissom's interest. He knew how Sara could get with abuse and if she suspected it she wouldn't let it go.

"Did he know she suspected?" asked Nick as the group moved down the corridor.

No one answered instead Brass banged on the door and it slid open on a chain and Kelly's head peered through the gap.

"Hello Kelly," said Grissom having met the woman before.

"Hi, I'm sorry about what happened," she muttered not making eye contact with anyone.

"We need to speak to Dan," said Grissom keeping is voice calm.

"He's busy," replied Kelly her voice anything but calm. "He doesn't like being disturbed."

"Well I'm sure he'll want to help," said Brass. Reluctantly Kelly called him through.

"You mind taking the chain off?" asked Brass more of an order than a request.

"Why?"

"I like speaking to people, not doors," replied Brass keeping his cool as the chain slid off and the door sung open. Kelly was stood next to him like a faithful dog waiting for orders.

"Why don't you go back to whatever you were doing," said Dan looking at Kelly who nodded and immediately went away.

Nick gave Brass a knowing look. They had dealt with men like this hundreds of times and they could see the signs. No women stood up to them and when they did they got a good beating, possibly including Sara. That thought made Nick's blood boil and he thought to keep himself calm. Going in fist first wasn't going to help Sara, he knew that, and Grissom knew that. If Grissom could kept calm then so could he.

Back at the lab Sara had escaped Catherine's hawk eye. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate her concern, it was more the fact she felt like she was been suffocated. Sara was strong and independent and needed to be that. After a while she realized that wandering the halls of the lab alone with no aim wasn't either of those things so she had gone into the trace lab where Hodges was working.

"Hey," Sara startled Hodges.

"Hey," he said his voice squeaky, he didn't know how to handle this situation and neither did Mandy who had just come in to get some equipment.

"Hi Sara," said Mandy not wanting to ignore her.

"I, um got the result on the DNA," said Hodges not knowing how to phrase it. "Not in the database," he finished.

"Okay," said Sara not really expecting it to be, that would have been too easy.

"I'm sorry," said Hodges quietly. Sara looked at him at first not wanting his sympathy. Then she saw the look in his eyes, it wasn't sympathy, more confusion and a hint of concern.

"I liked your pyjamas," said Hodges as she left with the results in her hand.

"You liked her pyjamas?" asked Mandy.

"I didn't know what to say," said Hodges defensively. "I'm not good at those situations; it's why they keep me in here." Mandy just gave him a look and left.

Catherine had been roaming the halls of the lab looking for Sara, worrying that something would happen to her then reminding herself Sara was a fully-grown woman who had proved she could take care of herself.

"Cath." Despite her own reassurances hearing Sara's voice was the only thing that stopped the panic from rising in her.

"I've been looking for you," said Catherine following Sara into the locker room.

"Yeah, I had to walk," explained Sara. "I saw Hodges, the DNA wasn't in c.o.d.e.s" said Sara a hint of sadness in her voice.

"How about a coffee? I could do with one," said Catherine after a minute.

"Thanks," said Sara with a half smile. On her way out Catherine flicked her phone open and texted Warrick the bad news.

When Warrick arrived at the scene Grissom, Nick Greg and Brass were gathered around the apartment next to Sara's. Nick moved away from the group and over to Warrick.

"DNA's not in the database" said Warrick. "What's going on?"

"Sara mentioned a neighbour when she was talking to Brass and I'm defiantly getting an abuse vibe form him."

"We got anything to go on?" asked Warrick

"Smudged shoe print about a size nine," answered Nick. "He's about a size nine wouldn't you say?" he added looking over to where Dan was talking to Grissom and Brass.

"Common size," said Warrick. Nick wasn't really listening to him though. Instead he marched back over to the group interrupting them.

"Which is your car?" he demanded in a tone that only angered Dan more.

"And what business is that of yours?" he spat.

"If you don't answer the question I'll make it my business," said Grissom before Nick could speak.

"There," he pointed over to a blue car which bore the brunt of bad driving. Dented and scratched.

"Hey, where you going?" shouted Dan stepping outside as Nick walked over to the car with Warrick.

It was hard to tell if there was any new damage to the front which look liked it had rear ended something several times.

"Nick," Warrick stood around the back looking at something. The trunk catch was damaged. Warrick lifted the trunk shinning his flashlight inside.

"Hey!" Dan pushed straight by Greg and Brass who were taken by surprise. "Stay out!" he shouted.

"Stay put," warned Brass. Looking inside the trunk it was obvious. Scratch marks around the lock and small spots of blood on the carpet. Before Nick could even look up Dan had punched Greg in the stomach winding him and was making a run for it. Bras had his gun drawn in seconds as Dan jumped the hood of the red car parked in front of the apartment. Nick was getting ready to give chase when Grissom stepped out in front of Dan gun drawn staring him down. Dan stopped instantly looking at guns drawn around him.

"I'll take that as an admission of guilt," said Brass roughly cuffing him.

"That nosey bitch deserved what she had coming," shouted Dan.

"I'd shut you mouth," warned Brass pulling his arm further back than he needed.

"No woman tells me what to do. They're not worthy," shouted Dan as he was forced to his knees by Brass.

"You okay?" asked Warrick as he went over to Greg who was catching his breath.

"Yeah, this is nothing," said Greg standing up to assure everyone he was good.

"Open," demanded Grissom standing in front of the now cuffed Dan with a swab. Dan locked his jaw tight.

"Fine," said Warrick grabbing his chin either side and squeezing so Dan was forced to open his mouth and Grissom got a sample.

"You can't do that," shouted Dan as Brass dragged him away. Nick was amazed at how calm Grissom was as he handed the swab to Warrick then went to Dan's apartment.

"Kelly," called Grissom softly and the women appeared in the doorway. "Call your sister. Tell her you'll be staying with her for a while," instructed Grissom. "This officer will look after you." he said pointing to a uniformed woman standing next to the door. She nodded and Grissom walked away joining Warrick, Greg and Nick.

"How can you be so calm?" asked Nick whose hands were still clenched from being centimetres from drawing his gun. He watched Grissom's eye line follow Kelly into the police car and watched it leave it was then Grissom's arm shot out into the side of the patrol car in front of them leaving a slight dent it the car and glowing red knuckles on his hand.

"She's seen enough violence. Sara wouldn't want her to see any more," said Grissom his voice still perfectly calm.

"Grissom," Sara's voice lit up when she saw him walk into the break room accompanied by Greg, Nick and Brass.

"Hey. Aren't you supposed to be at Catherine's?" he said looking over at Catherine who gave a look that indicted Sara had made her mind up.

"How's it going?" asked Sara not sure if Grissom would answer.

"We've got hit," said Greg with a smile.

"Who?" asked Sara.

"Dan. Kelly's safe she's with her sister," Grissom explained.

"DNA's a match," said Warrick coming in a little after the rest of the group.

Then the unexpected happened, Grissom walked up to Sara and pulled her into a hug getting hit by her cast and nearly having coffee spilled over him. In complete public view he kissed her on the lips then whispered. "I won't ever leave you again."

"So come on then," said Greg as they pulled apart. "When were you planning on telling us?" he asked as five other pairs of eyes burned with the same question. Sara looked at Grissom and gave that pouted smile she was so good at.

"Sometime before the wedding," replied Grissom clutching Sara's good hand in his own.

"So we only had three weeks left," remarked Sara with a grin.

"Three weeks!" shouted Nick surprised by the revelation and his own reaction.

"That's' not enough time," said Catherine getting weird looks from everyone. "I need to find an outfit." She explained. "Hang on you need a ring, where is it?" she said noting there wasn't one on Sara's finger and none had been collected. Grissom pulled a small velvet box from his jacket pocket opening it there was a white gold ring with a single square diamond set in the centre.

"I was looking after it until she could wear it," said Grissom.

"Wow, I'm suspired Gil. I didn't know you had such good taste," smiled Catherine.

"Well, he did choose Sara," said Nick with his wide Texan smile. "So I guess you're not anti-stupid anymore," said Nick with a smug look. Sara gave a slight nod.

"There is something practical about owning half of everything."

"You want half his foetal animal collection?" asked Greg.

Turning red Sara replied. "There is something to this love thing as well."

Saving Sara any further immediate embarrassment Warrick interjected. "I think you both need to take us for a meal and explain." While patting Grissom on the back.

"From the start," added Catherine.

"The start. So that would be when?" Asked Sara looking at Grissom.

"When you fell in love," clarified Catherine.

"That would be Norman," said Grissom.

"Norman?" question Brass.

"The moment I realised I loved her."

"Who's Norman and how did he help you know that?" asked Greg as the group began to walk down the corridor.

"Norman pushed," smiled Sara.

"Oh, I remember that case that was…." Catherine didn't finish the sentence because everyone except Greg nodded understanding where she was going.

"I know you've always had your own way of communicating with each other but your beginning to get freaky," said Greg as Catherine raised her eyebrows at him.

"I think you better start a bit further along, around the time you got your head out the microscope," said Catherine patting Greg.

"Who's Norman?" he asked again as they left.

"Norman was a long time ago Greg," answered Grissom.

"Why am I always out the loop?" muttered Greg as the door swung shut behind him.

THE END 

**Thank you for the reviews**


End file.
